


The Turning Point.

by ChiMedCreeker19, MedHeadsUnite



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the Rest of the Jameses., Multi, Vivian gets featured.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: In a tragic turn of events; Tree Hill loses one of its brightest lights.





	1. In Stunned Disbelief.

Nathan had been hanging out with Taylor at the Swinging Donkey that night, when the call came in.

"Mr. Scott? My name is Donovan Davis, I'm a nurse at Athens Regional Medical Center. We have your wife here."

 

"What?!" Nathan shot up, "What happened?"

"Her tour bus crashed, we're recommending you get here safely, and as soon as possible, okay?"

"On my way," he said hanging up the phone.

Taylor rose a brow, "Nathan.."

 

"It's Haley," he croaks out in stunned disbelief.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Taylor cried out, reading her flood of texts.

"No no, God I wish I was," Nathan choked up, "the hospital called, they had her ID and.. I was the emergency contact Tay!"

Taylor's face fell again, a look of pure empathy crossing her face as she'd momentarily forgot Nathan was with her, "Nate.. Oh my god! I forgot for a second! I'm so so sorry!"

"Come here," he whispered, his voice cracking again.

"Oh sweetheart," Taylor sighed.

"We have to go," he sighed.

"No, we don't right now," Taylor whispered, "I'm here little brother."


	2. Arriving At The Gates Of Hell, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Taylor arrive to ARMC.

"Arriving at the gates of hell," Nathan sighs.

"I really don't want to go in there," Taylor sighs.

"But, she needs us," Nathan croaks out.

"I know, I know, I just, I don't want to see her so..." Taylor gasps for breath.

".. Lifeless?" Nathan supplies breathlessly.

"Yeah," Taylor whispers.

Jimmy walks outside, shaking his head, "Come on."

"Daddy," Taylor begs.

"Well come on in at least," he grumbles.

"Okay, okay!" Taylor shakes her head sighing.

Nathan trudges in right behind his sister-in-law.

"This is going to be agonizing," a voice calls out from beside them.

"Hey Joe," Taylor sighs.

"Yeah, I know," he throws his arms around her, "I know."

"Hey," Nathan nods sadly.

"Hang in there Nathan," Jonas nods back, "We'll get through this together, no matter what happens."

He looked up into his brother-in-law's eyes, "There's no other way."


End file.
